


Foe and Friend (part 1)

by Zdenka



Series: Purimgifts 2011 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Númenor, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ar-Pharazôn's palace on Númenor, Isildur's wife encounters peril, temptation, and unlooked-for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foe and Friend (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta-readers: avanti_90 and greenlily.
> 
> I do not own Tolkien's characters and settings, or the images posted with this story, and make no profit from them. Rated T for dark themes. Contains persecution by an evil vizier.
> 
> This story is in two parts. The second part will be revealed tomorrow.

Eärwen was in the house of her parents when the King's guards came to arrest them for treason. The Elvish books found in a secret cabinet were held to be evidence enough, if the guards had needed evidence. And so they were taken, all three, to the King's prison. Eärwen could only be grateful that she had not brought her son with her. By chance, or the protection of the Valar, Elendur had begged to accompany his father to the ships that day, and Isildur had agreed.

After a few hours, the guards took her from the cell. Her hand slid from her mother's grasp. Her father swiftly kissed her brow before the guards bore her away. Eärwen spoke once to them, asking where they were taking her, but they did not answer. She did not try again, deeming the effort useless, and she would know soon enough.

Eärwen expected to be brought to the judges who oversaw matters of treason or, if she was unlucky, to the false temple. Instead, they brought her to a richly appointed chamber in the palace. A man in splendid robes was standing with his back to her, his hands clasped behind him, looking out over the prospect of Númenor afforded from his window.

One of the guards cleared his throat. "My lord," he said diffidently, "the prisoner is here." The man turned to face them, and Eärwen's breath caught. It was not his height that intimidated her, although his stature was lofty even among the men of Númenor. His appearance was not unpleasing and his features could be called beautiful, even by one who had seen the Elves of Tol Eressëa. Yet a dark flame burned in his eyes, and Eärwen was caught, stripped bare by his gaze. She barely noticed the guards bow and withdraw.

The dark gaze lifted from her and Eärwen was once again able to move. She found her heart beating fast, as if she had run a footrace. The King's councilor seated himself at the table and gestured her to a seat across from him. "Please sit, Lady Eärwen," he said pleasantly. "I am sorry you should have undergone such a distressing experience. My guards were over-zealous, though it was all done in loyalty to the King."

"Lord Sauron." Eärwen gave a shaky bow and fell gratefully into the offered chair. She did not wish to meet again the flame of his eyes, so she looked down at his hands where they rested on the table. His fingers shone with gold and gems, rings of superb craftsmanship and immense value.

"I know you are not guilty of treason, daughter of Ciryatur. I must ask you a few questions, as a matter of form, and then I will have you released." His voice was rich and full. Even the King's voice would sound thin and weak as wind in the reeds beside it.

Eärwen looked up, deliberately looking past his eyes and fixing her glance on the curls of hair that hung gracefully over his ear. "Lord Sauron, my father and mother are still in prison. I cannot speak idly here while those I love remain in captivity."

"And we will release them, of course. I am not your enemy, Eärwen, though I have been much slandered by those of your husband's family."

With an effort, Eärwen kept her voice steady. "What would you have me do?"

"Only this. Urge your husband's family against any rash actions. I would be sorry to see further estrangement between the King and the Lord of Andúnië, who was dear to him in his youth." Lord Sauron leaned forward. "Hear me, Eärwen. I will have your parents released. Let them return to their house and remain there in peace, unless they wish to take ship for Middle-earth -- I will not hinder them. Let the House of Amandil live quietly and not draw the King's attention to themselves. I say this as your friend, Eärwen. The King's heart is much troubled with matters of state, and it were perilous even for a kinsman to meet him in his displeasure."

"Is it not you, lord, who has troubled the King's heart and turned his displeasure against us?"

"Who says so?" Sauron's eyes flashed fire. "Those are the words of my enemies, who speak from jealousy of my power. But the wiser sort -- and such I hold you, Eärwen -- know that I have done nothing but in service to the King, for his good and for the glory of Númenor."

A sweet warmth spread from his voice, lulling as the sun's rays in summer. Although Eärwen knew that the man before her was the deadliest enemy of her people, a part of her wished nothing more than to yield to his persuasions, to accept his words as good and true, even to fall at his feet and beg his pardon.

"I wish to be your friend, Eärwen," he continued persuasively. "Will you be mine?" Sauron drew a ring from his finger. A golden topaz, shining like sunlight and honey, was set in a gold band of exquisite workmanship. He held out the ring to her. "Take this, Eärwen. And let us be better friends hereafter." His intent gaze beat upon her like heat from a forge. When she hesitated, Sauron stretched out his hand to press his gift into her palm. At the touch of his fingers, Eärwen snatched back her hand with unthinking horror. The ring chimed on the table, rolled, lay still.

While Eärwen still shrank back from him, the door to the chamber was violently flung open. The sudden noise broke the spell of his voice, and she blinked like one awaking from a dream. Sauron rose swiftly to his feet. "My Queen," he said smoothly. "What brings you here?"

**Author's Note:**

> The ring offered to Eärwen could not have been one of the Nine Rings given to mortal men, since the number of the Nazgûl was complete before Sauron came to Númenor, but it seems unlikely that taking it would have brought her any good.
> 
> Sauron's persuasions of Eärwen are partly based on Saruman's speeches in the chapter "The Voice of Saruman" in _The Two Towers._
> 
>  **Image Credits:**
> 
> "Aggie" by Dante Gabriel Rossetti. Image from [The Rossetti Archive](http://www.rossettiarchive.org/index.html). _The Complete Writings and Pictures of Dante Gabriel Rossetti_ , edited by Jerome J. McGann, is freely distributed by [IATH](http://www.iath.virginia.edu/) and the [NINES](http://www.nines.org/) consortium under a [Creative Commons License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.5/). I chose this picture because it matches my mental image of Eärwen.
> 
> "The Haven of Moriondë" by Roger Garland. From [the Lakeside Gallery](http://www.lakeside-gallery.com/index.html). This work is copyright to its creator. This painting shows Sauron's arrival in Númenor, as described in _The Lost Road_.
> 
> Photograph of topaz: Found by a Google image search and from [this web page](http://www.roubikrecords.com/gems.htm), which I do not endorse.


End file.
